Los Numerosos Cambios de Squall
by Carscard
Summary: Traducción al español del gran fic de Kenji Kotaro. Squall finalmente decide cambiar de actitud... ¿Pero les agradará a todos el nuevo Squall Leonhart? ¡Háganle un review y sonrían! ^O^


Los Numerosos Cambios de Squall 

Título del Fic: Los Numerosos Cambios de Squall

Autor: Kenji Kotaro

Traductor: Carscard

Clasificación: PG-13

Descripción: Squall finalmente decide cambiar de actitud... ¿Pero les agradará a todos el nuevo Squall Leonhart?

LOS NUMEROSOS CAMBIOS DE SQUALL

Era un día pacífico en el Balamb Garden. Seifer estaba en el Town of Balamb en un viaje de pesca con Fuijin y Raijin. Rinoa y Quistis estaban en el jardín de Cid, el Maestro en Jefe, (¡¡el que tiene flores y vegetales!!) recogiendo vegetales. Squall estaba en su dormitorio pensando en algo que le dijo Irvine.

-Squall... ¡¡¡TU ACTITUD APESTA!!!- Fue lo que había dicho Irvine. Squall estaba pensando algo al respecto... Entonces se le ocurrió...

-¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡No más callado y desagrable Squall!! ¡¡¡Ahora habrá un nuevo Squall!!!- Dijo. Entonces corrió hacia Balamb para buscar algo de nueva ropa para el nuevo Squall.

Al día siguiente el nuevo Squall hizo su debut. Squall entró al jardín con una camiseta desteñida con lentes para el sol y shorts. Zell caminó cerca de él.

-¡¡¿QUÉ TAL, GÜEY?!!- Gritó como uno de esos tipos de los anuncios de cerveza.

-¿Huh? ¡¿Squall, eres tú?!- Gritó Zell. ¿Qué tienes en la camiseta?- Dijo.

-¡¡Sólo estoy haciendo!!- Contestó Squall.

-¿Haciendo qué?- Dijo Zell.

-¡¡Anímate tont!!- Respondió Squall haciendo una pose extraña.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Preguntó Zell.

-¡Oh, vamos, eres demasiado cuadrado para pasear! ¡Sólo capta el lado positivo!- Dijo Squall mientras se alejaba.

-¿Cuál es el lado positivo?- Preguntó Zell.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: No tengo idea de lo que está hablando Squall. Sólo estoy usando términos que he escuchado.

El nuevo Squall corrió entonces hacia Seifer.

-¡¡¡¿¿SQUALL??!!!- Gritó. -¿¡¡En el nombre de Dios por qué estas vistiendo eso?!!

-¡Hey, tranquilo, hombre! ¡Es fregón! ¡Es fregón!- Dijo Squall. -Sólo estoy fregonamente tomando un paseo por el lado salvaje.

-¿El lado salvaje? ¿Qué?- Dijo Seifer. Fuijin entonces llegó por de tras de Seifer. -Fuijin, ¿sabes algo al respecto?- Preguntó.

Fuijin le dio un vistazo a Squall y dijo. -¡FENÓMENO!- Y Raijin corrió hacia Seifer y Fuijin.

-Ella dice que pareces un fenómeno desquiciado, ¿entiendes?- Dijo Raijin.

-¡Hey, tranquilo! ¡Tú todo el hombre! ¡Tú todo el hombre! ¡Te cacho después!- Dijo mientras se iba.

Seifer observó la situación cuidadosamente. -O Squall se ha vuelto loco o estamos perdiendo estilo...

-¡...LOCO!- Dijo Fuijin.

-Ella dice que se ha vuelto loco, ya sabes.- Explicó Raijin.

-Estoy de acuerdo... Sólo hay que esperar que no se quede así...- Dijo Seifer, que realmente estaba preocupado por Squall por primera vez en su vida.

Quistis y Cid, el Maestro en Jefe, estaban hablando acerca del jardín de Cid (¡¡el de las flores y los vegetales!!) cuando Squall pasó por un lado de ellos.

-¿Squall?- Dijo Cid, el Maestro en Jefe. -¿Por qué rayos estás vistiendo eso? ¿Ya es halloween?

-¡¡Hey, güeyes!!- Gritó.

-¿Güeyes?- Dijo Quistis.

-¿Qué dia...?- Dijo Cid.

-¿¡Qué tal!?- Gritó Squall.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Dijo Cid.

Quistis le dio a Squall uno de esas miradas de 'claramente has caido en lo más bajo'.

-Oh, hombre... ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Los cacharé más tarde por el lado positivo!- Gritó Squall mientras se alejaba.

-Voy a mandar al comité disciplinario para checar su dormitorio en busca de drogas.- Dijo Cid.

-Buena idea... Pero... ¿Las drogas tienen ese efecto colateral tan malo?- Preguntó Quistis.

-No lo creo... A menos que sea una de esas nuevas drogas...- Dijo Cid.

Rinoa estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio a Squall. -¿Squall?

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Novia!!- Gritó.

-¿Qué?- Dijo.

Squall paró entonces. -¿Cómo va?

-¿Cómo va qué?- Dijo retrocediendo.

-¡¡Animando!!- Gritó.

Repentinamente Rinoa huyó gritando. -¡¡AUXILIO!! ¡¡¡SQUALL ESTÁ DROGADO!!! ¡¡Y ME ESTÁ ASUSTANDO!! ¡¡ALGUIEN SÁLVEME!!- Gritó.

Squall entonces pensó. -Tal vez necesite cambiar a un nuevo Squall...- Dijo mientras caminaba a Balamb para conseguir algunas nuevas ropas.

Al día siguiente, Squall entró al Jardín con una apariencia de un hippie de los 60's y caminó por el jardín diciendo 'paz' a todo aquel que pasara. Entonces se encontró con Zell. -¡¡Hey, hombre!!

-¿Squall- Preguntó Zell. -¿Fuiste capturado por alienigenas o algo por el estilo?

-De ninguna manera, hombre... Estaba en un tiempo de disparcimiento en Balamb...- Dijo Squall.

-Squall... Esto va a dolerme MUCHO más que lo que te va a doler... Pero alguien necesita poner algo de sentido en tí...- Zell entonces golpeó a Squall en la cara.

-Vaaaaaaaatooooo...- Dijo Squall mientras caía al suelo.

Zell se sacudió las manos. -Fue un trabajo sucio pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.- Dijo mientras se iba.

Squall se levantó y entonces dijo. -Eso no funcionó mejor que lo anterior...- Entonces corrió de vuelta a la tienda de ropa de Balamb en busca de algo nuevo.

En la tarde regresó... vistiendo un traje de los 70's. Se movió estilo disco por el salón de Quistis y se sentó.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿SQUALL?????!!!!!!!!- Gritó Quistis. -¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ TE PASA???!!

-I'm... Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Stayin alive! Stayin alive- [NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR: Es una canción por lo cual no la traduje] Entonces fue golpeado en la cabeza con el látigo de Quistis. -¡¡OU!! ¡¡Hombre!! ¡¡Eso fue taaaaan cuadrado!!

Zell entonces le susurró a Squall. -¡¡Estás actuando tan raro como Selphie!! ¡¡Eso es muy difícil de conseguir!!- Dijo.

Después de clases Squall regresó a Balamb para un último intento de nuevo look...

Al día siguiente entró a la escuela vestido como un piloto. Seifer entonces chocó contra el brazo de Squall.

-Lo siento...- Dijo Seifer.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ @#*%)(@#%)#@&%)(#@&%)(#@%*#@%)(@#*%#@%#@%@#%#@%@#%*#@*!_+#@!($_@!%_!q(+@!+$!@+_$(!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡DEBERÍA ARRANCARTE TU )#@(%*)(@%# CORAZÓN Y DÁRSELO A TU #@)%)@# PERRO!!!- Gritó. (Les daré una pista de quien es...: FF7)

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- Gritó Seifer.

Repentinamente sonó el intercomunicador. -Squall Leonhart-- err... ¡¡Hey!! Se cambió el nombre a... ¡¡¡¿¿CID HIGHWIND??!!! ¡¡¿Qué #%@#*?!!

-¿Cid... Highwind...?- Dijo Seifer. -¿Te refieres... a EL... Cid Highwind... Primer hombre en el Espacio, primer hombre que dijo '##@*%#(*%)(@#&%)$@!)' en el espacio?

-¡¡¡@#_%#@) SÍ!!!- Gritó Squall-- Err... Cid Highwind.

-¡¡¡CID HIGHWIND REPORTESE EN MI OFICINA INMEDIATAMENTE!!!- Gritó Cid, el Maestro en Jefe. (Okay... Preparense para MUCHA confunsión...).

Cid Highwind caminó hacia la oficina de Cid, el Maestro en Jefe.

Cid, el Maestro en Jefe, miró hacia Cid Highwind. -Okay... ¡¡CID!! Ahora escucha... Sólo hay UN Cid por cada juego de Final Fantasy... Soy ese Cid en Final Fantasy 8... ¡¡¡AHORA CAMBIA TU NOMBRE DE VUELTA A SQUALL LEONHART ANTES DE QUE TE INSULTE TU #@)%)#(*#@&(*#&(*#@&!!!- Gritó.

-¡¡Bueno, Sr. 'Soy el peor )(#@%#&% maestro en jefe del mundo', no voy a hacerlo!!- Gritó Cid.

-¡¡¡¡¡_*^#)($#*^(#@^)(#@*^%#@!!!!!- Cid, el Maestro en Jefe, gritó.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TU #@)(@)(#&%(*#&@%(*&#@#!!!!!- Gritó Cid.

Cid, el Maestro en Jefe, suspiró entonces. -Okay... Como le hago... Puedes mantener el nombre sólo dame las drogas...- Dijo.

-¿Qué drogas?- Dijo Cid.

-¡¡¡Las drogas que te hacen actuar así!!! ¡¡Estás actuando más extraño que 1'000,000 Selphies!!- Gritó.

-¿Soy...?- Dijo Cid. -Disculpeme... Necesito *Sniff* irme...- Dijo Squall y corrió llorando.

Seifer, Fuijin y Raijin estaban caminando por el pasillo hacia la entrada cuando un Squall llorando los empujó a un lado y corrió hacia Balamb.

-¿Acaban de ver a Squall corriendo y llorando?- Dijo Seifer.

-¡¡AFIRMATIVO!!- Dijo Fuijin.

-Estaba llorando como un bebé, ¿ya sabes?- Dijo Raijin.

-¿LO SEGUIMOS?- Dijo Fuijin.

-No... Dejenlo ser...- Dijo Seifer. El comité Disciplinario entonces caminó hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los del Garden tenían miedo de lo que Squall pudiera hacer hoy... El día entero nadie vio a Squall.

-¿Dónde está Squall?- Seifer dijo al comité Disciplinario.

-¡NADIE SABE!- Dijo Fuijin.

-Ya sabes, no sabemos.- Dijo Raijin.

-Esto es extraño...- Dijo Seifer.

El intercomunicador sonó y Cid, el Maestro en Jefe, dio un anuncio. -Seifer, Fuijin, Raijin, Quistis, Zell y Rinoa reportense en mi oficina.

El grupo corrió hacia la oficina tan rápido como pudieron, esperando saber algo de Squall.

-Me agrada que todos hayan venido. Descubrí porqué Squall ha estado actuando tan extraño.- Dijo Cid, el Maestro en Jefe.

-¿Son drogas?- Todos dijeron (excepto Fuijin, quien dijo ¿DROGAS?).

-No. Es algo más...- Dijo Cid. -¡Irvine por favor acercate!- Dijo.

Irvine salió de las sombras. -Squall está tratando de cambiar su actitud. En caso de que alguno de ustedes no recuerde todo lo que diría Squall es '...' y '...como sea...' Así que esto quiere decir que está tratando de conseguir un nuevo Squall.

-¿Así que no son drogas ni locura? Todavía no hemos checado su dormitorio...- Dijo Seifer.

-Nah... Sólo está tratando de obtener una nueva personalidad.- Dijo Irvine.

-¡IDEA!- Dijo Fuijin.

-¿Cuál es?- Dijeron todos.

-¡CAMBIAR ACTITUDES! ¡TODOS!- Dijo ella.

-Ya sabes, ella dice que deberíamos cambiar nuestras personalidades por un día como lo hizo Squall cuando regrese.- Dijo Raijin.

-No es mala idea...- Dijo Cid. -¡Prepárense para mañana! ¡Probablemente regresará!- Todos fueron a trabajar y a preparar el cambio de actitud.

Seifer entonces preguntó. -¿Permitirá T-Boards por un día?

-¡Seguro!- Dijo Cid.

-¡¡Yay!!- Dijo Seifer mientras salía riendose. -¡Ji, ji, ji!

A la mañana siguiente Squall regresó con sus ropas originales y su vieja actitud. Repentinamente Seifer giró al rededor de él sobre una T-Board.

-¡¡HEY, GÜEY!!- Dijo chocando la mano con Squall mientras pasaba. Entonces se fue.

-¿Está Seifer... drogado?- Dijo Squall.

Repentinamente Quistis pasó con un teléfono celular. -Así que le dije ¡¡de ninguna manera!! Aw ¡¡¿En serio?!!- Entonces se fue.

-¿Quistis?- Dijo Squall.

Cid, el Maestro en Jefe, entonces corrió por un lado de él vestido como jugador de basketbol y driblando un balón de basket. -¡¡PIENSA RÁPIDO!!- Dijo mientras le lanzaba el balón a Squall, quien lo cachó.

-¿Qué dia...?- Dijo Squall.

-¡Hey! ¡¡Yo Yo YO!! ¡¡No sostengas la roca!!- Dijo Cid mientras tomaba el balón y se iba corriendo driblándola.

-¿Qué le pasa a Cid? ¿Trata de actuar como joven otra vez?- Dijo Squall. Entonces se fue.

Entonces pasó a un lado de Fuijin. -Hola, Squall. ¿Cómo estás hoy?- Dijo ella.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿FUIJIN??!!!! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Gritó Squall.

-Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo mientras se alejaba. -¡Adiós!

Squall se estaba asustando. Entonces vio a Raijin en la biblioteca. -¡Raijin!- Gritó mientras se le acercaba.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijo Raijin.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Fuijin?- Dijo Squall.

-NO.- Dijo Raijin.

-¿Raijin? ¿Te sientes bien?- Dijo Squall.

-¡¡AFIRMATIVO!!- Dijo Raijin.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!- Gritó Squall mientras corría. Entonces se encontró a Zell en la cafetería. -¿Zell?- ¿Olvidé mencionar que Zell estaba vistiendo una toga y leyendo Shakespear?

-¿Sí, Squall?- Dijo Zell.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- Dijo Squall.

-Leyendo Romeo y Julieta. Mi libro favorito. Es muy interesante. Una de las mejores obras de William Shakespear.- Dijo Zell.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!- Gritó Squall mientras salió corriendo de la cafetería en pánico.

Rinoa estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio a Squall.

-¡¡RINOA!! ¡¡¡AYÚDAME!!! ¡¡TODOS HAN ENLOQUECIDO!!- Gritó Squall.

-...Como sea.- Dijo Rinoa. Entonces se fue.

-¡¿'...Como sea'?! ¿Rinoa?- Squall estaba reaaaaalmeeente asustándose ahora...

-¿...Sí?- Dijo Rinoa.

-Hay algo malo...- Dijo.

-...Como sea.- Dijo Rinoa mientras se retiraba.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- Gritó Squall mientras corría.

Para el final del día Squall no fue visto por ninguna parte.

-¿Squall?- Dijo Seifer. -¿Dónde estás, Squall?- Entonces vio a Zell en su dormitorio. -¡¡¿Chicken Wuss?!! ¿Estás leyendo... ¡Shakespear!?- -Gritó sorprendido.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Es realmente fenomenal!! ¡¡Este tipo llamado Hamlet está preguntándose si debería matarse o no!!- Dijo Zell. -¿Ser o no ser? ¡Ésa es la pregunta!

Seifer salió entonces del dormitorio de Zell lentamente. Entonces miró hacia el de Squall. Él no estaba ahí. Entonces fue por el pasillo... Entonces vio un agujero en la pared con forma de Squall... Con huellas que se dirigían a Balamb. -¡¡¡Descubrí hacia donde fue!!!- Gritó. Rinoa, Quistis, Cid el Maestro en Jefe, Fuijin, Raijin, Zell e Irvine miraron hacia la pared. -Él definitivamente pasó por aquí.

-Creo que lo asustamos...- Dijo Cid el Maestro en Jefe.

Repentinamente una silla rompió una ventana. Squall entró corriendo y salió rápidamente otra vez. -¡Olvidé mi Gunblade!- Dijo. Entonces huyó.

Desde ese día Squall no ha sido visto en Balamb Garden. Algunos dicen que fue a Galbadia Garden. Otros dicen que a Trabia. Algunos más dicen que vive en Balamb al lado de la tienda de items. Pero quién sabe...

¿Fin?

Comentarios de la traducción a carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían! ^O^


End file.
